


twiggy vs. james bond

by tasteslikemiso



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-29
Updated: 2010-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasteslikemiso/pseuds/tasteslikemiso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon waxes eloquent, Rukia couldn't care less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	twiggy vs. james bond

**Author's Note:**

> "Aishiteru" requested by CottonballLOL. Title from the August 7, 2005 prompt for the community [](http://31-days.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://31-days.livejournal.com/)**31_days**.

Kon drooled a little, ogling the beautiful, slender legs sprouting from her teasingly short hemline. Nee-san may have been lacking in the chest area, but her legs...ah! He was a true connoisseur of women, and embraced smooth, shapely loveliness wherever it appeared. In her large doe eyes, glaring at him in exasperation, her petite figure curled into sleep, even the dark sleekness of her hair. Nee-san was gorgeous, no other word for it. Not a frail, clinging girl but a svelte femme fatale, his saviour, confidant, and friend. A woman truly worthy of his all-abiding passion. Just a little more and he'd glimpse her delicate pink folds, like a blushing flower, slick with...

"Gah, perverted idiot! Why the hell are you always trying to look up my skirt!"

He blessed her sweet voice as it cursed him, the creamy thigh taut with anger, and even the dainty foot crushing his loins.


End file.
